


Unison and Harmony

by rawkfemme



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Voyager, Kathryn Janeway or any other of Paramount's intellectual properties.  An episode addition for Deadlock. This takes place right after Janeway crosses the rift. They were the same.  Same freckled nose, and same stormy eyes, and in this moment, all either Kathryn could feel was the comfort at being in the close presence of another person.





	

“Think, People. We need options.”  
“I agree, Captain, and I think we need to talk.”

=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=A=

Confronted with the sound of her own voice, Captain Kathryn Janeway of the ailing starship Voyager spun towards the door. Towards her strode her near-twin, save the gash on her cheek and disheveled hair. 

“Captain. Welcome aboard.” She greeted. 

“I wish we could be meeting under different circumstances.”

“Me too. Talk about a paradox,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“You look like you could use a cup of coffee.”

“Replicators are down,” Kathryn said, brushing a wisp of hair from her forehead. “How about we see if Neelix has any left and continue this in the mess hall?” Both Kathryn’s surveyed the wondering eyes around them, fascinated by the twin visions.

“Alright everyone,” stated the visiting captain. “Back to work. I know this is weird, but weird is a part of the job. Shall we?” She asked of her counterpart, motioning towards the door. 

The damaged ship’s captain gave a crooked grin as she passed in front of her perfectly coiffed counterpart. The pair strode down the hallway to into the nearby turbolift. 

“Deck three,” the Kathryn’s order simultaneously. Both giving a small chuckle at the timing.

“What is it Tom would say is the correct response here?”

“Jinx. Buy me a Coke.”

“Coffee will have to do.” Suddenly, the internal brakes of the turbolift activated causing the car to jostle and send both women stumbling to the ground as the lighting flickered and dimmed.

“Damn,” they cursed, again in unison.

“Janeway to engineering,” the resident captain summoned. “Report.”

“Several EPS relays just blew. Power is flocculating on decks two thru seven,” came B’Elanna’s reply.

“We’re stuck in a lift between decks five and six.”

“I’ll send someone down as soon as we...” B’Elanna’s response was cut short as the comm line crackled and died.

“Perfect. Murphy’s Law is having a field day on my ship. Comms, lifts, plasma backflow, polarization bursts AND depolarization bursts. I swear if one more thing on this ship...”

“Don’t say it,” the visiting Captain interjected. “You’re just asking for trouble.” Stretching out her legs and leaning against the wall of the lift, she continued, “We may as well take a load off and weigh the options for how to proceed in our ‘sister ship’ situation.”

Kathryn Janeway, injured and tired, rested her elbows on her knees and placed her head in her hands, massaging her scalp. 

“You know what I did this morning? Of course you do, but I can’t stop thinking about it. I was up before my alarm, anxious about something. The only thing I could think to do was knit. The repetition of the stitches gave my mind something to work on besides its own worried musings. The soft yellow yarn, the little scalloped edge. Such a pretty blanket, and now it doesn’t have an owner. Maybe that’s what woke me up. Somehow knowing that today was going off the rails. The Universe wanted me to be up and ready.”

“Some universal force was guiding us? That sounds like Chakotay’s influence.”

“Maybe it is. Maybe this old scientist could use something a little mysterious in her life.”

“Oh come on Kathryn, you have to admit that there is plenty of mystery in the Delta Quadrant. Half the time lunch is a mystery.”

“You know, that may be the first time in over a year that anyone has used my name. It’s good to hear, even if it is my voice that’s saying it.” She said, placing her hand over her counterpart’s. 

“I know. It’s lonely at the top.”

Weary and beaten-down, Kathryn grasped the other woman’s hand, her thumb lightly circling at the wrist. She looked up and saw her own eyes gazing at her with a peace the she herself had been seeking. In that moment Kathryn felt the tension she had been carrying for hours start to fade. She had a peer, an equal, someone to be a partner, and not just follow her orders. The reassurance this woman provided was profound. Kathryn sagged and set her head on her counterpart’s shoulder, feeling a familiar arm pull her closer into a comforting embrace. 

They were the same. Same freckled nose, and same stormy eyes, and in this moment, all either Kathryn could feel was the comfort at being in the close presence of another person. Being “larger than life” and removed from any intimacy for so long had taken its toll. Hesitant at first, the visiting Kathryn pressed her lips lightly on the other woman’s. But as a hand wound up her side and into her hair, her confidence and intensity grew. Rising on to their knees, kisses trailed down necks and twin jumpsuits were unzipped. Wandering fingers traced familiar territories, soft skin hidden under layers of fabric and protocol. Questing, teasing, and pinching, each hand found its purpose. Long delicate fingers rolling in and flicking at the heat that had been so long unloved. Breaths became frantic as backs arched. Identical faces found purchase in each other’s lips. Nipping and licking, as each woman skillfully brought the other to the edge of delight. Breaths caught and eyes closed as their passions rose towards release. Folding into each, the women’s near-simultaneous peaking was accompanied by hands threaded into hair and kisses peppered behind ears. Breaths slowed, deep and heavy, as brow pressed to brow. 

As hands were slowly extracted delicate kisses landed on welcoming lips. Zippers were restored and hair was repined. In the dim light of the turbolift, the women smiled warmly at each other. If there was ever a multi-verse paradox to be stuck in, maybe one with an equal partner wasn’t so bad. 

The lights of the turbolift pinged back to full brightness as Kathryn’s comm badge crackled.

“Torres to Janeway. Either Janeway please respond.”

“Janeways here. What’s our status B’Elanna?”

“Your lift is functional now, but there is debris in the shaft above, so you’ll have to come back down here.”

“Thank you Lieutenant. Janeways out. Looks like coffee will have to wait.”

“That’s alright. I’m feeling pretty refreshed as it is.” With a grin and an eyebrow raise, Kathryn ordered the lift back to engineering.

As the turbolift doors opened, both women were restored to their perfect professionalism. No one noticed the brush of a hand to the small of a back as they crossed to the ladder for engineering’s upper level, or the light graze of fingers over fingers on the railing next to the warp core. No one saw the glances at lips, or the devastation when the decision to self-destruct was revealed. When the women parted ways tidings of luck, each knew what they were losing. Never again would they come together, not as partners or equals, nor as one person reunited by science. In their brief time together, Kathryn had given herself a moment that she could not afford to have again. Not while remaining loyal to Mark, and not while she was solely responsible for Voyager’s crew. It was a fleeting moment of peace and release, and it was going to have to last.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in the back of my head for a while. The scene in engineering at the warp core between them was so steamy. I'm hoping that you can tell which KJ is which and who is talking when, but honestly in some places it doesn't matter, since the are essentially the same person.


End file.
